Operacion MIGUE
by Tinta Azul
Summary: Cargando misión para KND, Los Chicos Del Barrio. Operación M.I.G.U.E.Muere Interes Gracias a Un Enemigo... Algo de 1&5, 3&4, 2&362
1. Un Corazón Roto

-¡Vamos a tomar helado! –gritó Tres mientras saltaba  
-¡No! Mejor vamos a la dulcería –sugirió Dos  
-Yo prefiero la dulcería –dijo Cinco  
-A mi me da igual –les siguió Cuatro, mientras practicaba sus típicos puñetazos-, con tal de comer algo que me arruine los dientes...  
-Supongo que esto lo decidirá Uno -dijo Dos mientras lo buscaba

Uno estaba detrás del grupo, cabizbajo. No había hablado mucho desde la llegada a La Casa del Árbol, después de una dura misión contra un adulto, Catarro.

-Uno¿tú qué opinas? –preguntó Tres  
-¡Y le dije que le dije que me dijo que dije que le dijera que le decía que le dije!... Ejem, ejem, perdón¿qué decías? –respondió este  
-¿Eh? En fin, queremos saber si prefieres ir a la heladería o a la dulcería  
-¿Ah¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Me encantan los vegetales  
-¿QUÉ! –gritaron todos al unísono en el momento en que se lanzaban sobre él para inmovilizarlo  
-¡Retráctate de lo dicho, Uno! –gritó Cinco  
-¿De qué cosa? –Uno no entendía nada  
-Eso de que te gustaban los... –dijo Dos haciendo una pausa para poner cara de asco y continuar-... ¡LOS VEGETALES!  
-Si, es que yo... ¿Qué dije QUÉ?  
-¿En donde andabas, Uno? –preguntó Tres  
-Lo siento, es que andaba pensando en la misión

¡Cuánto le costaba mentir a Uno! Sobre todo si era a sus amigos. ¿Sería que lo que vio fue un error? Eso esperaba, al igual de que sus amigos se levantaran y lo alejaran de meditar sobre aquello.

-Si vuelves a repetir eso, te pondré mis pataditas en tu trasero –dijo Cuatro mientras se arreglaba su polerón y sacudía sus pantalones  
-¡Cállate Güero! Por lo menos Uno anda más preocupado de las misiones que de comer golosinas –le regañó Tres  
-Vamos a comer, muero de hambre –dijo Dos  
-Al final¿a dónde irán? –preguntó Cinco  
-¡Uno tiene que decidir! –dijo con su típico tono Tres  
-Supongo que a la dulcería –respondió éste  
-Apurémonos... ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE! –alegó Dos

Como estaban a tres calles del lugar, no demoraron mucho en llegar, y por suerte, el estar tan cerca de allí, pasaron mucho menos tiempo escuchando los alaridos de Dos.  
Como también era costumbre, saludaron al dueño de la dulcería, el Sr. Jalea, y le pidieron que cargara su consumo a la cuenta de KND.

-Tres, tú sabes lo que me gusta, por favor retíralo. Dile a Dos lo mismo, que saque lo que le gusta a Uno –ordenó Cinco  
-¡A la orden! –dijo mientras se alejaba, girando sobre sí

Cinco se acercó cuidadosamente a Uno, pero éste la percibió a pesar de todo. No quería hablar con nadie, pero ella podría ser la excepción.

-Te noto algo raro¿pasó algo? –preguntó la Chica de la boina  
-No... nada –respondió Uno, el cual por suerte que andaba con sus gafas, pues sus lágrimas (de impotencia) querían salir  
-Te conozco, Uno. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
-Gracias... Este, mmmm¿podemos conversar afuera?  
-Claro

Salieron de la tienda y se sentaron en el suelo, cercanos a la puerta. Sólo deseaban que no se les escuchara. "¿Qué será aquello tan 'secreto' que me tiene que decir?", se preguntaba Cinco.

-Tengo un problema... ¿Qué pasa si una persona dice quererte, pero no es tan así?  
-¿A qué te refieres? –Cinco quedó perpleja con tal pregunta  
-Creo que me voy a complicar con esto, ya que es referente con Lizzie...  
-¿Qué pasó, Uno?  
-...Más bien creo que estuve alucinando. Vi a Lizzie, o tal vez a alguien muy parecido a ella, de la mano con otro tipo  
-¿Lo conocías?  
-Sí, y para mí, fue sorprendente  
-¿Quién? Dime quien...  
-Era uno de... –cambió su tono casi a punto de llorar-... Uno de la Otra Cuadra  
-¿QUÉ! Pero¿estás seguro de que era ella? Es que no puedes hacer una acusación así y menos con uno de ellos  
-Como ya te dije chaparra, puede haber sido alguien muy parecido  
-Cinco piensa que debes hablar con ella  
-¿Eso crees?

Le mostró una sonrisa, y no pudo decir nada más, ya que se abrió la puerta y empezaron a salir los tres restantes, hablando e intercambiando las golosinas que acababan de obtener

-Atención Chicos del Barrio –dijo poniéndose serio Uno-, debemos ir rápidamente a La Casa del Árbol –todos lo miraban en silencio mientras este cambiaba radicalmente su tono- para... ¡Comer los dulces! En marcha.

"¡Qué cambio de actitud! Pero mejor así" pensó Abby, que con la idea, no le dio mucha importancia. Su mente ahora estaba, junto con sus ojos, sobre su bolsa, al que llevaba Kuki.  
Llegaron a La Casa del Árbol, en donde comenzó un gran desastre: paletas pegadas a los sillones, chicle por todas partes, en resumen, todo un despelote. Esos eran los efectos de dulces recién salidos del envase

-Mmmmm... nunca ha... bían estado... tan buenos –dijo entrecortado Dos mientras saboreaba su Chicloso  
-Y esta paleta nueva¡está deliciosa! –decía Tres

Cinco tenía como costumbre el guardar sus dulces en un baúl que tenía escondido en un lugar secreto, para todos desconocido, pero ese día andaba diferente, cosa que todos se percataron.

-Cinco¿cómo es que estás comiendo los dulces de la bolsa y no de tu baúl? –preguntó Tres  
-¿Ah¿Qué¡Oh, eso! Simplemente quería acompañarles –respondió  
-Andas media rara –comentó Dos  
-Acuérdate en la tienda –dijo Cuatro mientras le pegaba un codazo en el estómago a Dos-, estaba conversando con Uno a solitas –siguió con un tono burlón  
-Era un tema de misiones –se defendió  
-¡Abigail y Migue! –corearon Dos y Cuatro en tono burlón  
-No la molesten, aparte que no se saben la canción –dijo Tres  
-¿Y cómo sería? –preguntaron nuevamente en coro  
-Es... Ejem, ejem... –usó su mano como micrófono - ¡A ABBY LE GUSTA MIGUE!  
-Gracias Kuki por el apoyo

Abby tomó su bolso y salió de aquella pieza, dejando en aquella el duro sonido de un portazo. Se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar, tanto lo que le había dicho Uno como los comentarios de los demás.  
¿Sería verdad que le gustaba Uno? "No, no puede ser" se respondió a sí misma, "el que seamos buenos amigos NO significa eso".  
Podría ser así, ya que cuando la molestaban hace un rato, ella desapareció, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer. Con ese acto estaba corroborando sus sentimientos hacia él.

Por otra parte, estaba Uno pensando en Lizzie con aquel chico, el más pequeño de los hermanos de la Otra Cuadra. ¿Cómo le pudo haber fallado así¿Y si no era ella¿Cómo se perdonaría el hecho de haberla calumniado de esa forma?

-¡Auch!

Como estaba pensando en otra cosa y a la vez, arreglaba uno de los controles de una nave, al distraerse, le dio la corriente. Prefirió no seguir indagando entre los cables y decidió irse a dormir, aunque no lo creía tan posible, ya que su cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

* * *

Les Agradezco a todos quienes me leyeron, este es mi primer FanFic, y obviamente lo hice de KND Gracias tb a mi familia del cole por el apoyo, espero sus reviews 


	2. Abby está ¿llorando?

_N/A: (Esto significa nota de autora, para los que no lo sepan) Los Asteriscos, saldrán al final (son algunos de mis pensamientos locos xD)_

**Conexion Reestablecida**

**Voviendo a misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio**

**Operacion M.I.G.U.E.**

**Capitulo 2: Abby está... ¿llorando?**

Ella lo tomó de la mano delicadamente. Ambos se sonrojaron y lanzaron una risita nerviosa. Ella le dijo "Te Quiero". Él le respondió con una sonrisa, y con un tono de voz muy dulce y apenas audible le dijo "Yo También". Acortaron distancia más y más y...

- ¡A levantarse Güero! –gritó Tres, la cual estaba afuera de la habitación de Cuatro  
- Está bien –respondió refunfuñando- ¡Rayos! El mejor sueño de mi vida y me despierta con quien estaba soñando. Será...

Tal vez eso no le molestaba tanto como el hecho de levantarse temprano para asistir a esa fastidiosa escuela, con esos fastidiosos chicos y fastidiosos profesores y blablabla, pero aún así trató de vestirse lo más rápido posible, ya que tenía que encontrar su "Gran Informe", el cual, obviamente, estaba escrito por él para su profesora preferida.  
Bajó para juntarse con los demás, pero algo atrasó su viaje. Kuki había dejado uno de sus Simios Arcoiris a la bajada de al escalera, con el cual, OBVIAMENTE, tropezó Cuatro. Cuando Dos se percató de ello, ya que iba pasando por allí, se rió hasta el cansancio.  
Llegaron a la cocina, donde ya estaban desayunando. Todos quedaron perplejos a la llegada de Dos, con su risa interminable

- Oye chavo¿qué pasa que no paras de reir? –preguntó Uno  
- Preg... pregunta... le a... Cuatro –respondió Dos entrecortado  
- ¿Qué pasó Cuatro? –preguntó Cinco  
- Me caí en la escalera –dijo mientras bajaba la vista  
- ¿Estás bien? –Tres estaba preocupada  
- ¿Qué acaso no me ves? –preguntó este entrando en cólera  
- ¡No es para que te alteres, chavo! –interrumpió Uno  
- ¡Me caí por SU culpa! Todo esto porque dejó sus estúpidos Simios Arcoiris regados por la escalera  
- ¡No los ofendas! –gritó Kuki

Se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia Cuatro y le dió una cachetada, antes de salir de la cocina, dejándolo tirado nuevamente en el piso, aumentando así al risa de Dos y sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Cinco.

- Esta niña no cambia  
- ¡Calla, Cuatro! Tú tuviste la culpa deque se enojara  
- Chicos, ya es más que tarde. Dos, ve a buscar a Tres. Cinco, ve a vigilar que venga el autobús. Y tú, Cuatro –al llegar a este, sus órdenes se aflojaron- ...Tú mejor ordena tu carpeta...  
- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!  
- ... Chicos del Barrio ¡A sus posiciones!  
- ¡Qué Cuatro esto¡Qué Cuatro el otro¿Es que acaso nunca dejará de mandar? –se retiró cuatro refunfuñando esas palabras

Cada uno hizo exactamente lo que se les mando, excepto Cuatro, que no lo encontraba necesario. Aparte de que estuviera furioso porque lo habían mandado.

- ¡Chicos, ahí viene el autobús! –gritó Cinco

Cinco no se percató de que cuando se giró sobre sí misma para gritar, iba pasando por allí Cuatro, con su "Súper Ordenado" informe, lo cual fue problema para este, ya que, aparte de caerse por un pequeño salto que dió al asustarse, su informe quedó regado por el piso.

- ¡No puede ser! T.T  
- Deja de lloriquear y apúrate –le gritó nuevamente Cinco

Tres que iba pasando por allí, camino a la salida, observó atentamente aquel "accidente". Obviamente lanzó una buena carcajada.

- Como te odio

Mientras Cuatro ordenaba su informe y murmuraba para sí, todos los demás bajaron a tomar el autobús. Uno aprovechó de sentarse junto a Cinco, la cual estaba sola.

- De nuevo a la escuela –dijo este mientras se acomodaba  
- Y de nuevo tarde gracias a Cuatro –dijo la chica mientras miraba por la ventana hacia La Casa del Árbol  
- Bueno, eso ya no nos debería sorprender, jeje  
- Uno... un consejo, prepárate psicológicamente por mientras...  
- ¿A qué te ref...?  
- ... Antes de llegar...  
- ¿Por qué...?  
- Acuérdate que te encontrarás con el que sea de ellos en clases  
- ¿Eh?  
- Los de La Otra Cuadra, hay más de uno en tu clase... Pero, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy...

Uno tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa, que dibujó un "Gracias". Ahora sólo pretendía seguir el consejo de su amiga, pero ¿como rayos...? No se le ocurría como hacerlo. ¿A qué se refería? "_Tal vez sea el pensar como lo voy a mirar después de aquello, y si es que no lo agarro a pataditas_" pensó Uno, aún no podía aclarar muy bien lo que vagaba en su mente.  
Si le preguntaba a Cinco¿le molestaría? Bueno, ella tenía bastante paciencia y muy buenos consejos. El dilema no era eso, era que tal vez necesitaba solucionar por sí mismo sus problemas, ya que siempre que pasaba algo, recurría a su mejor amiga, y no toda su vida la tendría a su lado¿o sí? Tal vez debería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran cercanos...

_- ¿Le preguntaré, o ya será mucho?_ –se preguntaba Uno- _Hasta ahora sus consejos me han servido bastante._

Lo último lo dijo ya casi murmurando para sí mismo, pero Cinco lo logró escuchar perfectamente, sonriendo en su interior, ya que sus consejos le habían ayudado a su mejor amigo. Tratando de salir de su ensimismamiento, la chica de la boina le preguntó:

- ¿Has pensado algo? Ya estamos por llegar  
- Emm, sí, claro. Este... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo el chico de las gafas  
- Creo que ya lo has hecho –respondió esta ya sacando su sonrisa al exterior  
- ¿Deberé pegarle cuando lo vea? Creo que es una medida un tanto exagerada¿muy drástica tal vez?  
- Sólo debes esperar, por lo menos para asegurarte que es ella  
- Y si es ella¿qué hago?

En ese momento se detuvo el autobús y Cinco se levantó de su asiento, pensando que le podía responder, y a la vez, haciéndole un gesto para que descendieran y allí poder continuar con su charla. Este la siguió, pero sin antes mirar hacia todos lados que alguno de los chicos estuviera cercano a ellos, no quería que escucharan tal cosa.

- ¿Y bien? –interrogó Uno  
- Si es ella, debes terminar esto de una vez. Ella te hace daño, ella nunca te ha demostrado que realmente te quiere. ¿Recuerdas cuando te puso el casco para novios? –dijo esto mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela  
- Si, y eso¿qué tiene que ver?  
- ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo¡Porque no te quiere! –dijo esta respondiéndose a sí misma y ya entrando en cólera  
- Abby, cálmate, no puedes decir eso  
- ¡Pero si es verdad! –y ya cambiando el tono de su voz-. Lo siento pero ya no puedo aconsejarte más en este tema...  
- ¿Por qué...?

En ese momento tocaron la 1ª de las dos campanadas que dan para entrar. Uno corrió hacia el colegio, excusándose acerca de que tenía un trabajo pendiente y que debía llegar rápidamente, diciéndole que en el receso continuarían. Abby se detuvo en el mismo punto en que este la dejo, bajando la cabeza, apretando sus puños y contestando a la pregunta que le había hecho este, contestó en voz baja

- No podré aconsejarte como amiga, porque hay sentimientos de por medio. Nunca seme ha hecho difícil decir las cosas¡¿por qué contigo me tiene que pasar?! –interrogó al viento mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- ¿Será este el sufrimiento que padeces?...

Levantó su vista y giró sobre sí para ver quien había tocado su hombro, deseosa de que fuera él, de que le dijera que no llorara más, que lo que la hacía sentir mal ya se alejaría, y tal vez recalcándole el que se encontraran en el receso, pero todas esas ilusiones cayeron. No era el chico calvo, no era su voz, y menos aún, le diría aquellas cosas, era en cambio un chico con gorra y gafas de aviador.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Cinco? –preguntó éste, dándose cuenta de la respuesta  
- No es nada –respondió secándose las lágrimas  
- Si quieres podemos hablar –dijo Tres mientras se adelantaba para caminar junto a ella  
- Me siento a la perfección, no te preocupes

Dejó que los demás se adelantaran, pretendiendo que se olvidarían de aquel incidente, para que no se preocuparan por ella, pero no fue tan así, pues Tres y Cuatro fueron comentando el tema.

- Deber ser algún problema que tiene con Cree –dijo Tres  
- O con su padre –comentó Cuatro

Tres siguió caminando, pero Cuatro se detuvo en seco para luego tomar de la muñeca a su amiga y hacerla girar sobre sí para tenerla enfrente y preguntarle :

- Si tuvieras un problema¿me lo dirías?  
- Este...

Los ojos del chico estuvieron siempre sobre los ojos de Tres, con el propósito de que ella le dijera la verdad, pero sin embargo hizo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa.  
Tomó sus dos manos y le repitió la pregunta, ya esperando que le dijera un "NO", pero ella no decía nada, solamente titubeaba, no sabía que responder, si comprometerse con una simple afirmación, o solo decirle que no había confianza...  
Tocaron el segundo timbre, provocando que soltaran sus manos. La chica comenzó a trotar, para no llegar atrasada a clases, pero tan sólo se detuvo para gritar:

- ¡SI¡SI TE LO DIRÍA!

* * *

Como si no hubiera tenido otros sueños con Tres xD

Alaben al "Gran Informe!"

Absolutamente NADA, parece que le gustaba el suspenso xD

* * *

_Quería decirles antes que nada, que espero que los que lo hayan leido, les haya agradado. También darle las gracias a DilNevilleOliverTurner que me dejó un review xD Arigato!_

_Y los más grandes agradecimientos, y obviamente créditos, a mi Cabezona, que me ayudó con la creación de este capítulo_


	3. Uno Enfermo

**Conexión Reestablecida**

**Continua misión para K.N.D.**

**Operación M.I.G.U.E.**

Dos, casi corriendo, fue a ver a Uno antes de entrar a clases, justo lo alcanzó cuando éste iba entrando al salón

- ¡OYE¡Migue!

Este se giró para ver quien le llamaba, aunque al verlo no le sorprendió mucho que digamos, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos de que hacer y que no al momento de descubrir que era lo que realmente estaba pasando...

- ¿Qué pasa mi chavo?  
- Oye Uno, estee, quería preguntarte, ya que tú la conoces mejor... Cinco estaba llorando¿sabes que le pasó?  
- ¡¿LLORANDO?!  
- No era para que te alteraras  
- Es que no es normal, me preocupa, es mi mejor amiga  
- Era sólo eso, para que tu hables con ella...  
- Dile que al receso la buscaré  
- Está bien

Mientras Dos se alejaba, el entró a su salón, cerró la puerta, y, al momento de voltearse, una escena lo detuvo en seco, ya se imaginarán que...

- ¿Lizzie?

Por supuesto, era esta chica. Estaba tomada de la mano de uno de los de La Otra Cuadra y en la otra mano tenia una flor, que al parecer se la había regalado aquel chico...

- Al parecer no estaba tan mal con lo que sospechaba  
- Migue... Esto no es lo que parece  
- Creo que debo salir de aqui  
- Migue, tu sabes que te quiero –lo toma del brazo  
- No lo aparentas –se suelta y se dirige a la puerta  
- ¡Somos sólo amigos! –lo toma de nuevo  
- ¡No voy a discutir¡SUELTAME!

Uno ya no quería nada más, tan sólo salir de ahí, no quería volverle a ver, pero sabía que lo haría... Estaban en la misma ciudad, misma escuela, misma clase.  
Partió con su bolso y empezó a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a la salida. Uno de los inspectores le llamó la atención, se paró en frente de él e incluso le grito, pero nada de esto lo detuvo. Su mente no estaba allí, pues ni el sabía donde estaba...  
Las clases pasaron, una a una, pero al parecer para Abby no. Quería salir al receso, saber que había pasado con Uno. _"¿Estaría calmado o más que furioso?",_ se preguntaba... Y al fin llegó el momento...  
Salieron, el patio estaba repleto. Dos fue a jugar con Cuatro, mientras que Kuki fue con su grupo de amigas, las cuales eran fanáticas de los Simios Arco iris, pero... Uno no se veía por ninguna parte.

- ¡TIMMY! – gritó Abby a un chico, haciéndole señas para que se acercara  
- ¿Si? –preguntó este  
- ¿Has visto a Uno?  
- No, se retiró, creo que se sentía mal. Hoy anduvo raro, no pasó ni diez minutos en la sala y se marchó –y bajando el volumen de voz-. Además creo que peleó con Lizzie...  
- ¿No sabes el POR QUE? –preguntó para saber que había pasado  
- No, sólo sé que discutieron y se marchó  
- Gracias...

Esperando que pasara el día con más y más ansias, Cinco no se pudo concentrar en las clases, no atendía cuando algún compañero la llamaba, no reaccionaba en nada, sólo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a La Casa del Árbol, deseando que Uno estuviera allí y no en otro lugar.  
Cuando terminaron las clases, partieron y los demás en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Cinco solamente les comentó que Uno se retiró porque no se sentía muy bien, y en ese momento, tampoco Dos, porque creía que la noticia que le había dado a Uno acerca de Cinco le había afectado.

- Cinco, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Dos  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Creo saber que le pasa a Uno...  
- ¿En serio? Dímelo, haber si es que le puedo ayudar en algo...

Esperaron a que se adelantaran un poco Tres y Cuatro para continuar la conversación, puesto que Dos se veía más que afligido

- Creo que fue cuando le comenté a Uno de que estabas llorando...  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ¡¿Como le pudiste decir eso?!!!  
- Lo siento, pero...  
- Nada de PEROS... Si igual no era por nada, pero no debiste decírselo  
- Lo siento mucho, pero...  
- En todo caso –dijo cambiando el tono de voz- no es por eso que él está mal. Sólo yo sé la razón, pero no puedo ayudarle mucho...

Dos lo apreciaba mucho, y quería ayudarle tanto como Abby, pero sabía que no le correspondía, pues él tendría que buscar la ayuda...  
Llegaron a La Casa del Árbol, y lo primero que hicieron, después de tirar sus bolsos, fue buscar a Uno, aunque la búsqueda no duró mucho, pues se suponía que debía estar en su habitación, si es que se sentía mal

- Traeré algo para que tome, parece con fiebre –dijo Tres  
- Yo te acompaño –dijo Cuatro  
- Dos¿podrías...?  
- Si, claro Abby...

Salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. A lo cual Abby aprovechó de preguntar, pues ya no quería más suspenso, quería saber que pasaba...

- ¿Qué pasó con Lizzie?

Uno estaba a medio despertar, pero estaba conciente de que le hablaban, y el podría contestar sin problema, excepto por que se sentía tanto mal de salud como de su corazón...

- No me había equivocado, era ella. Tomé mis cosas y me vine, no quería alterarme, no estaba de ánimo, por lo menos no para eso...  
- Pero si en el bus te veías tan bien  
- Pero eso fue antes de que Dos me buscara... ¿Qué te hizo llorar?  
- Pues, yo...

Tenía más que el momento exacto para decirle, aunque no se sintiera segura, pero se libraría de una GRAN carga, pero como toda cosa perfecta, no puede durar. Tocaban a la puerta, era Dos

- Abby, teléfono, es Maurice...

Miró a Uno y respondió que debía contestar, dejando la pregunta de Uno en el aire, sintiéndose bien y mal a la vez por no haber respondido esa pregunta, la que era tan simple...

- ¿Aló?  
- ¿Abby, eres tú?  
- Ni modo sea mi mamá...  
- ¡Hace tiempo que no sabia nada de ti!  
- Tienes tantas misiones que ya no te acuerdas de las personas que conoces, uno que es tan ocupado como tu, y con tantas admiradoras, no sé como puedes estar llamando.  
- Tan sólo me tomé el tiempo. Aparte de que las noticias corren rápido, Abby  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Me preocupas... Tú sabes que te quiero, y que puedes confiar en mi... Ahora dime¿por qué llorabas?

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

* * *

Disculpen por tener el fic tan abandonado xD pero bueno, esto de ser farándula como Maurice Como quisiera yo xD 

Siento mucho, pero este capitulo es cortito, espero igual les guste. Dedicado a mi CozZota que es fanática y a mi amigo Neville que aun no leo su capitulo de un fic de los Rugrats... ¡Lo Siento! Ya lo leere, y muchas gracias!

Besitos!


	4. Visita al Parque

**Conexión Reestablecida**

**Continua misión para K.N.D.**

**Operación M.I.G.U.E.**

- ¿Llorar yo? Creo que estas confundido  
- Tu sabes cuanto me preocupas  
- Lo siento, pero si lloro o no, es mi problema... ¡Y YO NO ESTUVE LLORANDO!

Cuelga el teléfono más que indignada¿quién se creía que era? Al parecer era mejor en las misiones que tratando de alegrar a alguien. Ella ya tenía problemas por montones, y no quería que un niño estúpido le preguntara por aquellos.  
Sintió sonar el teléfono, era obvio que era Maurice, por supuesto que quería que dejara de llamar, pero nada podía hacer...

- Ahora¿qué quieres?  
-Sé que quieres que hablemos –respondió Maurice  
- Eso es lo que tú crees  
- ¡Ya sé! Mañana, en el Parque de Diversiones. Lleva a tus amigos también, yo invito  
- Si, si, claro, claro... ¡ADIOS!

Nuevamente se volteó para ir al cuarto de Uno, para cuidarle, y para terminar la función, nuevamente sonó el teléfono. "Es ese bobo de nuevo" pensó Cinco, pero aún así, tomó el teléfono.

- ¡¡YA DEJA DE LLAMAR!!  
- No me grite así, soy su superior

No era para nada la voz de Maurice, si no que de la mismísima 86, con ese tono tan característico que todos detestaban.

- Esto lo informaré en la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio –dijo ésta  
- Lo siento, pensé que era otra persona la que llamaba –respondió Cinco con un tono de preocupación, ya que no quería tener problemas  
- Esa no es razón suficiente, pero bueno, no es por eso que llamo  
- ¿Por qué, entonces?  
- Comuníqueme con Uno  
- Lo siento, pero yo he asumido el cargo por ahora, él está enfermo, no se podrá levantar hasta mañana  
- Eso no es cierto –dijo una voz masculina

Uno se había levantado y encima de él tenía una frazada, ya que la fiebre le hacía castañear los dientes. Tenía unas ojeras más grandes que su cara y apenas podía caminar.

- Me siento a la perfección –dijo este  
- Así que mintiéndome¿eh? Esto si que lo reportaré, Cinco –dijo más enfurecida 86  
- ¡Pe-pero si no estoy mintiendo! Él de verdad está enfermo  
- Esto si que no lo paso desapercibido Cinco, esto definitivamente lo informaré  
- Desde esto, no puedes tener visualización, ojalá estuviera cerca de algún aparato para que pudieras verlo  
- No creo necesitarlo, niña  
- ¡Ya paren de discutir! No quiero que me duela más la cabeza –dijo Uno apenas  
- "Era cierto" Les contactaré más tarde...

Colgó el teléfono y tomó una de las mangas de Uno para arrastrarlo hacia su cama, regañando entre dientes a Uno por levantarse en ese estado. Lo acostó, le tapó mientas este se acomodaba y le dio un beso en la frente con un "Buenas Noches". Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes dijo:

- Si es que mañana te sientes mejor, iremos al Parque de Diversiones  
- Gracias Cinco

Cerró la puerta tras sí y se maldijo por no confesarle nada a Uno. No creía que fuera tanto el drama, tan grande el sacrificio, pero ¡Cuánto le costaba a esta chica hablar!. Pensaba que ni aunque la expulsaran de KND a los trece le confesaría algo a Uno, pero bueno, el tiempo debía pasar, y allí pensaría mejor que haría...  
Tomó dirección a la cocina, quería un chocolate bien caliente, no pretendía encontrarse con nadie, pero por suerte estaba Tres en el lugar, su única amiga a quien le confiaba lo que sentía por uno de los chicos.

- Te veo agotada –dijo Tres  
- Estuve peleando con 86 por la culpa de Uno  
- ¿Te sirvo un tazón de cereal de los Simios Arco iris?  
- No Tres, mejor un chocolate  
- Ok... Así que problemas gracias a Uno... ¿No deberías hablar con él?  
- ¿A que te refieres Kuki? -dijo arqueando una ceja  
- Tú lo sabes muy bien, y es algo aparte del problema con 86  
- ¿Y tu ya hablaste con Cuatro? Me parece que aun no  
- Tengo sueño. Aquí está tu chocolate, nos vemos mañana  
- Por cierto Kuki, nos invitaron al Parque de Diversiones para mañana  
- ¿Quien? Bueno, mañana me dices... Buenas noches

De a poco tomaba su chocolate. "En verdad hacen linda pareja con Cuatro. ¡Que suerte la de esos dos!" pensaba Cinco, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como deshacerse de Maurice. Vio el fondo de la taza, ya se había acabado lo que le sirvió su amiga, no tenia nada mas que hacer que acostarse, en todo caso, ya era mas que tarde...  
Mientras tanto, en otra pieza, Dos se entretenía dibujando un nuevo plano para crear una nueva nave para volar. No como una anterior, que se inspiro en una mosca, esta seria inspirada de una abeja, algo más ligera y más rápida que la anterior. Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo, pero sabia que lo lograría, que lo llamarían y le darían un premio...

_- Y como la mejor nave creada por uno de nuestros agentes de KND, premiamos aaaaaaaa... -decía una chica rubia por el micrófono  
- __Que sea yo... que sea yo... –murmuraba Dos con los dedos cruzados  
- __¡MEMO GONZALEZ!  
- __¡Si! –corrió para subir a la plataforma y recibir su premio- Gracias a todos, sobre todo a mi mamá, a mi abuelita, a mi perro, a mi gato, a mi... ¡HEY! No tengo perro ni gato... aaaaah, pero ustedes me entienden  
- __Felicidades –dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
- __¡Ay, mamá! –Dos se sonrojó..._

"Ojalá eso pasara" soñaba Dos mientras buscaba la goma de borrar, pues bien grande fue la raya que hizo en su plano mientras imaginaba el beso de 362. Se propuso hacer más de una nave, la ultima seria mejor que la anterior y así sucesivamente, pero por ahora, había que descansar los ojos. El día de mañana tendría la mente mas despejada...

_- ¡Atención Chicos del Barrio! Ya es tarde, levántense y prepárense, tenemos una misión_

La voz de Uno era mejor que la del día anterior, pero retumbaba por toda la casa, como siempre cuando hablaba por el altavoz. Obviamente nadie quería despertar, y menos para una fastidiosa misión. Si Uno quería salir, que se acompañara el mismo...

_- Vamos Chicos, los quiero en 5 minutos aquí_

Cada uno tomo sus cosas, iban vistiéndose camino a donde estaba Uno. Nadie supo después como ninguno chocó en la travesía, pues ninguno abría bien los ojos aun. Nunca habían tenido tanto sueño y se preguntaban como Uno podía estar tan enérgico.

- Hasta que al fin han llegado, pensaba en ir a buscarlos jajaja, ejem ejem... Como les iba diciendo, tenemos una misión impor...  
- ¿Te puedes apurar? Siento como mi almohada me llama  
- ¿Quién te preguntó, Cuatro? Hmmm, como decía, hoy debemos ir a un lugar importante, el mas importante para los chicos. Según me informaron, hoy vamos al Parque de Diversiones  
- ¿Y eso era motivo para despertarnos? –Tres estaba indignada  
-Yo me largo... En todo caso tenemos que estar allá a las tres –dijo Cinco  
- Yo también me voy –dijo Dos

Todos tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones, pero su caminata fue interrumpida nuevamente por el altavoz, que los chicos estaban que lo sacaban.

_- Chicos...  
- _¡YA ENTENDIMOS! -fue el grito de Cuatro  
- Y nosotros también . -dijeron los demás  
- Lo siento, jeje

Con Uno que había hablado por el altavoz y con el gran grito que dio Cuatro, los chicos ya no podrían dormir. Cinco acompañó a Dos a la cocina a desayunar. Cuatro fue a cambiarse y Tres a tomar una ducha. "Creo que no seria tan malo el hablar con Cuatro, mas bien, me sacaría un gran peso de encima... Pero igual no era la idea que Cinco me lo insinuara. Seguro ella ha hablado con el chico que le gusta" eran los pensamientos de Tres.  
Tomó su ducha tranquilamente. Luego, se secó, secó su cabello negro, se perfumó con su colonia de los Simios Arco iris limitada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Mientras iba a la cocina chocó con Cuatro, que iba con su toalla en la espalda.

- Para la próxima ten mas cuidado, Kuki.  
- Tú eres el despistado, Wally.  
- ¡Aaaaaaay¡Apestas¿Otra estupida colonia de esos Estúpidos Simios Arco iris?  
- Si¿por que?... ¡Y NO SON ESTUPIDOS!  
- O.o Ya cálmate Kuki  
- Estúpidos... no hay nada más estúpido que los chicos que odian a los HERMOSOS Simios Arco iris... –se fue refunfuñando Tres

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Dos se preparaba un GRAN emparedado (Y cuando me refiero a "Gran" es algo de más de 20 ingredientes, Uds. saben como es Dos xD) y Cinco comía apenas del sueño los cereales de los Simios Arco iris.

- ¿Sabes Cinco? Fue genial que nos invitaran al Parque, tenia ganas de ir. Creo que fue por haber soñado con la mejor chic... ¡NAVE! Hecha por mí, obviamente...  
- Bien por ti, Dos –dijo mientras su cabeza intentaba caer de entre sus manos al tazón  
- Quisiera saber quien nos invitó, pues lo dudo de Uno  
- Y yo quisiera no saberlo  
- ¿Quien fue? Tu sabes¿verdad?  
- Si, fue Maurice...  
- ¿No andaba en una misión?  
- Ya la terminó, por desgracia...  
- ¡Vaaaaaaya! De verdad lo admiro  
- Claro.. claro...

Pasaron las horas, cada uno tomo sus cosas y se marchó hacia el Parque. Esperaron hasta que llegara quien les había invitado. Llegó, entraron y cada uno corrió a una atracción, excepto Abby, ya que Maurice comenzó a hablarle.

- Al fin un descanso  
- Que bien por ti, ahora... "_¿A donde me subiré? Necesito algo que sea de a uno para librarme"  
- _Y lo pasare contigo...  
- Claro, como digas... Me voy a ese juego, nos vemos  
- ¡Hey, Abby!

Abby se paró en seco, pero había algo que la calmaba, y que sabía que al fin podría disfrutar, y sin el al lago haciendo preguntas bobas.

- Te queria preguntar si es que me estabas evitan...  
- ¡¡¡MAURICEEEEE!!!

Este se giro para ver quien gritaba su nombre con tanta fuerza. No lo habia escuchado en ese tono en hace ya mucho tiempo... En todo caso, no fue una gran sorpresa al ver quien era...

¡Rayos! –murmuro

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, no me lo esperaba, excepto por mi amigo Dil Neville De verdad muchas gracias. Les pido disculpas por este capitulo, pero al parecer no tenia mucha inspiración xD. Quisiera saber si adivinan quien llama a Maurice 1313 xD! Antes de subir el proximo capitulo... Bueno que todavía tengo que escribirlo xD! Besos!


	5. Encuentro Inesperado

_**N/A: Antes de comenzar este nuevo capitulo, les quería pedir a todos los lectores que no traten de matarme U Espero les guste...**_

**Conexión Reestablecida**

**Continua misión para K.N.D.**

**Operación M.I.G.U.E.**

Ambos pudieron observar a la chica que con tantas fuerzas había gritado el nombre de Maurice. Ella era morena, su cabello negro y un poco de su cabello caía sobre su ojo. Vestía una polera rosa y jeans...  
- Maurice... ¡Al fin has vuelto! –dijo la chica  
- Cree, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –dijo sin mucho ánimo el chico  
- No sabia que volverías tan pronto  
- Es que a mis padres los habían trasladado por un corto tiempo a Italia, pero como terminaron antes, regresamos antes  
- "Seguro fue por sus padres" –pensó Abby- Bueno yo me retiro.  
- Nadie te echara de menos, hermanita –dijo Cree y tomo de la muñeca a Maurice para llevárselo a la fuerza  
- Espera –dijo tratando de soltarse, intento fallido- ¡¡¡¡ABBY!!!!  
- Que bueno es tener una hermana mayor –dijo Cinco viendo como se alejaban-, y mejor aun cuando a ella le gusta Maurice . Ahora... iré a los autitos chocadores.

Fue rumbo a aquella dirección, todavía sin parar de reír y preguntándose cuál de los dos seria más bobo. Tomo un autito, se subió y empezó a andar lo más rápido que se podía, chocando a todo quien se le atravesaba, pero uno de ellos fue el inesperado, nada menos que Uno.

- Lo siento, estaba tan entretenida chocando a los demás que no me fije que tu también estabas  
- No te preocupes –dijo el chico-. En todo caso, me alegra haberte encontrado  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Es que quería hablar contigo de algo que me preocupa... Yo se que me tienes que decir algo importante  
- ¿D-de que hablas? O.o  
- No te hagas la tonta. Yo también pienso lo mismo y te lo tenia que decir...  
- No entiendo que me hablas O//O –Cinco comenzó a sonrojarse  
- Todos en la Casa del Árbol ya lo saben...  
- "Tres se los dijo" –pensó Cinco  
- Dijeron que lo mejor es que hablara contigo y les dije que lo haría  
- ¿Y el punto es...?  
- Cinco, no es fácil decirlo pero...  
- O//O ¿Decir que?  
- Pues que yo... yo creo que...  
- ... O///O  
- Creo que debes tomarte unas vacaciones porque estas muy estresada... ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo!  
- ¡Ah! Eso... Pues no estoy estresada ¬//¬  
- ¡Que alivio! Pues, eso era... Nos vemos

Cinco esperaba que se dijera otra cosa, pero como ya saben, va a tener que seguir esperando. Aun se pregunta si es que la mente y el corazón de Uno están ocupados por Lizzie, ya que él la quería demasiado como para olvidarla tan fácil y rápidamente...  
Mientras tanto, en otro lado del Parque estaban Tres y Cuatro jugando a tirar pasteles de crema a unas caras de payaso que estaban pintadas en una pared. Si el pastel daba de lleno en la cara del payaso, se podrían ganar un premio, si no, perdían 1 dólar por pastel.

- Te apuesto un pastel a que no le das a un payaso –reto Cuatro a Tres  
- Y yo te apuesto un pastel a que si le doy –Respondió Tres  
- ¡Ja! Yo te voy a ganar, tenlo por seguro, Kuki... ¿Kuki?

Numero Tres había ido con una pequeña mochila al Parque, la cual a todos extraño, pues nadie sabía que era lo que había llevado, pero al descubrirlo Cuatro, se enojo muchísimo.

- ¿Cómo puedes traer esos estúpidos monos a un Parque de Diversiones? –pregunto Cuatro  
- ¡No son estúpidos! Y gracias a ellos voy a ganar –respondió Tres, y luego dirigiéndose al Simio Arco Iris dijo-. Bueno Sr. Cariñoso, vamos a ganarle a este bobo.

Toma uno de los pasteles y lo lanza, le llega en la mitad de la cara al payaso. Cuatro se acomoda, toma un pastel, empieza a calcular a que altura lo va a lanzar, prueba hacia adonde va el viento, y lanza. No le da ni por si acaso al payaso.

- Me debes un pastel –dijo Tres en tono burlón  
- No seas mentirosa –dijo enojándose Cuatro-. Habíamos quedado en que uno le tenia que dar a toda la cara del payaso, no la mitad  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! Era que si uno le daba al payaso, sin importar si era toda la cara o no  
- Si quieres un pastel¡aquí lo tienes!

Cuatro tomo uno de los pasteles y se lo lanzo a la cara de Tres. Esta a su vez, hizo exactamente lo mismo, le llenó a Cuatro la cara de pastel. Como este no podía estar mas enojado, tiró uno, y como no se fijó donde cayó, el grito que pego Tres le hizo darse cuenta.

- ¡¡¡Sr. Cariñoso!!!  
- Kuki, lo siento, el pastel era para ti, no para el Simio –dijo arrepentido Cuatro  
-Esto si que no te lo perdono. Esta si que...  
-Te ves mas linda cuando estas feliz U  
- ¡¡¡ME LA PAGARAS!!!

Tres tomó sus cosas, le limpió la cara al Simio y empezó a perseguir a Cuatro por TOOOODO el Parque de Diversiones Aun se investiga la razón de como ninguno de los dos se cansaba.  
Y en otro extremo del mismo lugar, se encontraba Dos, completamente solo, pero con unas ansias que se lo comían... Estaba esperando a alguien, y, al parecer, esta persona estaba mucho mas que atrasada, puesto que Memo miraba la hora cada 10 segundos. De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y este se giró...

- Siento mucho el atraso. Me asignaron una misión en el ultimo momento  
- No importa

Dos se había quedado ensimismado en la belleza de aquella chica, estaba muy cambiada y no vestía la ropa usual que eran una polera y pantalones, y sobre la ropa, el numero de agente que la identificaba, "362". Ahora, esta chica rubia vestía una falda de mezclilla y una blusa celeste que realzaba mucho más su belleza.

- Trate de llegar lo antes posible, pero el transito estaba horrible, no había por donde pasar. Creo que los adultos no se cansan de andar manejando todo el día... –continuo la chica  
- Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí... –dijo alegremente Tres  
- ¿Vamos a la Rueda de la Fortuna?  
- ¡Pues claro¿Que estamos esperando?

362 tomo la mano de Dos, haciendo que este se sonrojara mas de lo que él mismo se hubiera imaginado... Estaba ahí, con el agente, bueno, la chica más bella de todo el mundo, y este seria un día muy especial. Como se notaba, él era el agente más feliz en todo el Parque...  
Por otra parte, cuando Cinco y Uno se bajaron de la atracción, la chica se sentó en la banca más cercana a observar como Uno corría de una atracción a otra, como niño de 5 años. Estaba fascinado. Parecía que le hacia falta salir a despejar su mente después de la sorpresa que le había dado Lizzie. Pero de un momento a otro este desapareció. Cinco sabía que él cuando se subía a todas las atracciones, luego volvía a subirse a la que más le gustaba, pero la única atracción a la cual el no había entrado era a la Casa de los Espejos, cosa que dudaba mucho... Pero un toque en la espalda la saco de sus pensamientos...

- Al fin me pude librar, ya podemos dar una vuelta y conversar

Cinco no dejaba de estar sorprendida, cuando volteo, estaba quien menos esperaba, si, era Maurice. Cinco en su perplejidad sólo se preguntaba como es que el se pudo haber librado de su hermana. Nunca nadie lo había logrado antes, y que él fuera el primero, siendo que Cree estaba mas que enamorada de él, era mas que extraño.

- Me sorprende que hayas llegado –respondió esta, boquiabierta  
- No fue fácil, pero por ti, todo es posible  
- Como sea "¬¬U"  
- Ahora¿a donde quiere ir?  
- Emmmm, aaaaaaaaaaaaal... "¿Donde me podré liberar nuevamente?" A la Casa de los Espejos –respondió luego de una 'larga' meditación  
- Si Ud. Quiere, iremos

Cinco se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la atracción, por suerte por allí pasaron Cuatro y Tres corriendo, y esta los detuvo para que la acompañaran, olvidando estos dos por la razón que corría uno detrás del otro.  
A parte de buscar a Uno, esta también buscaba a Dos, hasta que le vio de lejos y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Cuando llego con la chica, ninguno la reconoció, para suerte de los dos, y este se excuso diciendo que era una prima que le venia a ver por el día...  
Cuando todos llegaron al lugar, el chico que estaba en la entrada les dijo que tenían que entrar en pareja, y gracias a Cinco por tratar de escaparse de Maurice, tomo a Dos del brazo, y así todos se revolvieron, quedando 362 con Cuatro y Tres con Maurice.  
Entraron en el orden que se menciono anteriormente, pero antes de entrar Cinco, se percato que había alguien afuera, como si estuviera esperando a otra persona, pero no pudo ver bien quien era, aunque pensaba que posiblemente podía ser uno de los de La Otra Cuadra, el que salía con Lizzie, pero luego no le dio mucha importancia.

-Oye Cinco, por cierto¿donde esta Uno? –preguntó Dos  
- Simplemente no lo sé. De un momento a otro, desapareció de mi vista.  
- Lo había echado de menos...

Sentían unas voces que no eran del grupo, pero a la vez eran familiares, junto con escuchar como Cuatro le decía a la "prima de Dos" que como podía usar vestido, si era lo más tonto que usaban las niñas, aparte de andar todo el día con uno de los Simios Arco Iris. Por suerte que ese día 362 no andaba con ganas de enojarse, puesto que se había juntado con Dos.  
Cuando fueron avanzando, las voces que se oían adelante de ellos fueron aumentando en volumen, haciéndose mas claras y a la vez podían observar quienes eran. Uno y Lizzie tomados de la mano, caminando por ese interminable laberinto de espejos. Los dos reían. Cinco no aguantaba más. Salió corriendo, empujando a los dos chicos. Nadie entendía nada.  
Corrió hasta que no pudo mas a la Casa del Árbol, mientras los demás le buscaban por todo el Parque de Diversiones, hasta que se dieron por vencido, y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.  
Cinco lloraba a mares y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Uno respecto a su "STRESS". Tal vez seria la ultima vez que le hiciera caso, pues la impotencia que le provoco lo que había visto minutos antes le hizo pensar que no quería ver NUNCA MAS a la persona que más amaba.  
Los chicos llegaron a la casa, y le pidieron a Tres, que como era mujer, fuera a ver si es que Cinco estaba en su habitación, para que hablara con ella. Obviamente accedió y se dirigió hacia allí.

- "Toc-toc" Cinco, sé que estas ahí.  
- Puedes pasar -dijo desde dentro de la pieza  
- Sé que estas enojada, pero no sé la razón. Puedes contar conmigo. ¿Es que acaso hablaste con Uno?  
- No exactamente. En todo caso, todo fue una estúpida ilusión –no quería mirar a Tres  
- No digas tonterías... Por cierto¿qué haces? –veía como la chica guardaba sus cosas en maletas diferentes  
- Empaco, pues me tomare unas "vacaciones". No sé cuanto duraran  
- ¿Cómo así?  
- No contaran conmigo por un buen tiempo en las misiones  
- P-pero eso n-no puede ser...  
- Pues ve haciéndote la idea, pues me voy hoy mismo

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

**_Bueno, gracias por los reviews anteriores U. De verdad muchas gracias.. Me costo hacer este capitulo, espero le guste, y no les dé ganas de matarme por lo que paso en los autitos chocones. Este fic lo terminare muy pronto, mas de 10 capítulos no tendrá. Estoy escribiendo un songfic de KND y otro de Code Lyoko, por si a alguien le interesa, jeje U. Este capitulo va dedicado a Mel Aunque no le guste mucho , a mi Mana Kristel, a mi CozZota, a todos los fans de KND y por sobre todo a los lectores que se mortifican con mi fic xDDD! Besito!_**


	6. Algo más que palabras

**Conexión Reestablecida**

**Continua misión para K.N.D.**

**Operación M.I.G.U.E.**

-Es por Uno¿verdad? – Tres aun no aceptaba la realidad  
-Podría decirse que en cierta parte si... Lo siento Kuki, pero debo irme ya, no le quiero dar explicaciones a nadie... –toma la maleta y se dirige hacia la puerta  
-¿Y qué les diré a los demás?  
-No lo sé... Ahí ve tu, pero no digas nada mientras yo no me vaya

Cinco le besó en la mejilla, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Tres tan sólo se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido su mejor amiga y se largó a llorar. ¿De qué le servía? Trato de secar sus lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo más y más. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que estarían sus amigos, el resto de los Chicos del Barrio. El primero en verla fue Cuatro...

- ¿Qué pasó, Tres¿Es que acaso cancelaron el programa de los Simios Arco Iris para siempre? –y comenzó a reir  
- ¡Cállate Cuatro! –le respondió Uno  
- ¿Qué te pasó, Kuki? –preguntó Dos con la boca más que llena  
- Kuki levantó la cabeza y sus lágrimas corrían más rápido que antes...  
- Cinco... –alcanzó a decir entre susurros  
- ¿Qué pasó con Cinco? –Uno cambió totalmente su tono de voz  
- Ci...Cinco se... se fue –pudo decir al fin  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ???!!! –gritaron al unísono los otros tres restantes  
- ¿Per-pero como no la detuviste? –gritó Uno, con este acto haciendo que los demás se callaran  
- No pude… Y tam-tampoco podía decirles a Uds., se lo había prometido a ella…

Todos miraban en silencio a la única COMPAÑERA que les quedaba. Uno era el que en peor estado estaba y el único que aun no comprendía el hecho de que se había ido Cinco, ni tampoco lo aceptaba.  
Mientras tanto, Abigail seguía camino a casa, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando, peleando consigo misma por ser una "idiota" y dejar a Uno atrás. ¿Era mejor olvidarlo? Y si lo olvidaba… ¿Esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo?

- Pero chica¿qué haces aquí, y tan tarde¿No te quedarías con tus amigos?

Era el padre de Abby, el cual le había recibido en la puerta, ya que esta no andaba con su manojo de llaves. Tenía una cara… que su padre al verla, prefirió no seguir preguntando y con un beso, le despidió y le mandó a su habitación para que descansara.  
Abby tomó sus cosas, y en el trayecto a su habitación, se topó con su hermana, Cree, la cual, como siempre iba a cuestionarle y a molestarla por estar del lado de KND.

- Así que… ¿ya se dieron cuenta que estas del lado de los adolescentes?-No estoy de humor para tus tonteras, Cree  
- ¿O será que te expulsaron de KND?  
- Ya cállate, Cree…  
- Pues no creo que sea por ese tal… ¿cómo se llamaba?  
- ¡¡YA CÁLLATE!! –gritó al ultimo momento antes de cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Tomó su almohada para acallar su grito de desesperación… Trató de desahogarse, de pegarle a la almohada, de seguir llorando, pero nada resultaba, seguía con ese dolor en el pecho, quería arrancárselo, pero se le volvía a aparecer esa maldita imagen de Uno con Lizzie… Así estuvo toda la noche, hasta que el sueño la venció…  
Despertó al día siguiente, sin mucho ánimo, y no era para menos. Agarró su mochila, bajó, tomó su desayuno. Escuchaba con su hermana la molestaba, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, pues su mente estaba en otra parte, tan sólo le miraba mover la boca…  
Se subió al autobús, no miró por si estaban sus amigos, tan sólo se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró libre.

- Disculpa, este es mi lugar –dijo un chico pelirrojo, parándose a su lado  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí! Hay mucho espacio por allá  
- Bueno, pero no se enoje –el chico se había asustado ante su reacción

El autobús se detuvo, y empezó la rutina diaria. Bajarse, ir a su salón, sentarse a escuchar a una profesora latera, que le pidan la tarea, que diga que no la hizo, anhelar el recreo, y este por fin llega… ¡Al fin!

- ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra al llegar –exclamó Cuatro  
- Pero se veía muy mal –comentó Dos  
-Quiero hablar con ella, pero prefiero no acercarme si ella no quiere hablar –dijo preocupada Tres  
- ¡Hola chicos! –saludó alegremente Uno, que recién había llegado al grupo-. ¿Y esas caras? Que le digo le dije le digo…  
- Es por Cinco –respondió Cuatro-, ni siquiera nos habló al llegar al salón. Tan sólo se sentó, y miró al vació…  
- Estaba como ida…  
- ¿Alguien le ha visto? –preguntó Uno

Nadie sabía nada de ella. Ninguno la había visto desde el inicio del recreo. Preguntaron por todas partes, buscaron por todas partes, y no aparecía, y ya quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a clases. ¿Qué se podía hacer?

- ¿Seguro, Johnny, que no le has visto? –seguía preguntando Kuki  
- No, por lo menos, por aquí no ha pasado  
- Bueno, gracias. Si la ves, me avisas…

Se juntó nuevamente el grupo, y se resignó, ya no la buscarían… Si le encontraban, pues, hablarían con ella, o por lo menos, dejarían que Uno o Tres hablaran con ella, por algo él era el jefe y ella su mejor amiga.  
- El timbre sonó y se separaron de Migue, que estaba en otra clase. Trataron nuevamente de divisarla, pero no había rastro de ella, así que entraron.

_- ¿Pero podemos hablar?_  
- Ya acabó mi recreo, ya te dije  
_- Pero… ¿no puedes inventar una excusa? No sé, algo como que surgió una nueva misión_  
- Pero para ello deberían estar los otros agentes de mi sector  
_- Algo se te ocurrirá… ¡O que estás enferma!_  
- No, ya lo hice la otra vez, y me sentí muy mal…  
_- P-pero_  
- Debo colgar  
_- Abby…_  
- Lo siento…

Marcó para terminar la llamada y entregó el celular a quien se lo había prestado.

- Gracias por haberme escondido durante el recreo y prestarme tu teléfono  
- No hay de que, Abby, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea  
- Gracias, Emmeline. Por favor no digas nada respecto a esto  
- Puedes estar segura de ello, amiga. Pero prométeme que hablarás con él

Abby sólo le sonrió y le abrazó, queriendo decir "Muchas gracias". Le hizo una señal con la mano, y salió corriendo en dirección a su salón, mientras Emmeline le veía desaparecer, y caminaba relajadamente a su clase.

- Señorita¡llega tarde!  
- Lo siento, profesora. Estaba en enfermería, pues estaba un poco mareada  
- Más le vale, Señorita Lincoln, ya me bastó con que no hiciera su tarea

Abby se sentó y sentía como susurraban detrás de ella [[ N/A: Creo en algún capitulo haberle visto sentada adelante y los demás en un lugar recóndito del salón xDDD! O tal vez es solo mi imaginación o.o . Eran, obviamente, los otros agentes.

- ¿Enfermería¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?! –exclamó Dos  
- No creo que haya sido exactamente en enfermería donde estuvo –dijo, dudando Tres  
- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Dos  
- ¿Qué¿Ah? No nada… "nada que le creo"  
- Puede ser... Estaba pálida hace un rato –dijo Cuatro

Dos y Tres se quedaron mirando, y se largaron a reír… ¿desde cuando Cuatro andaba tan atento a lo que le pasaba a las personas a su alrededor? Algo había tomado, o… los extraterrestres se lo habían raptado y lo habían cambiado por alguien muy parecido a él. Con estas ideas en mente, y la cara de preocupación de Cuatro, difícil que ellos dos no se ahogaran con la risa que ya los tenía más que adoloridos en su panza.  
En todo caso, igual no se salvaron del castigo que la profesora les puso por interrumpir su "didáctica" clase de Historia.

El fin de las clases de ese día ya había legado, casi por arte de magia [[ N/A: Que rápido el tiempo en mi fic o.o xDDD! . Todos, como siempre, felices de librarse de todas aquellas cosas sin sentido que les pasaban en el colegio… Hasta Abby, que se sentía mal, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño suspiro que algo le libró de su pesar.  
Salió del salón, un poco incomoda por sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, pero trató de sacarse eso de la mente. Ya estaba libre, ya se iba a casa. Aparte, había hablado con una persona muy especial para ella durante el día, así que, por lo menos, andaba con un poco más de ánimo.

"_¿Qué podría arruinar un día tan bueno como este?"_ Pensaba ya acercándose más y más a la salida la chica de boina, hasta que alguien se le atraviesa en su camino

- Abby, tenemos que hablar  
- Nigel, yo…

Este la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la movió bruscamente, haciendo que la chica casi perdiera el equilibrio y dejándola un poco adolorida…

-¿Por qué has estado evitándonos, Abby?

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

_** Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que han dejado, me halaga de verdad Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y gracias por seguir el fic  
Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero el colegiuo me ha tenido más que ocupada este ultimo tiempo, aparte de que se me haya perdido el boceto original de este capitulo -.-U De verdad, perdón por la espera…. Espero poder actualizar prono con el siguiente capitulo, pues ya tengo la idea.  
Por cierto, Emmeline soy yo como invitada especial xDDD! Sólo eso )  
Besitos y gracias a todos! Espero les guste el capítulo…**_


	7. Una Venganza

**Conexión Reestablecida**

**Continua misión para K.N.D.**

**Operación M.I.G.U.E.**

- ¿Abby¿Evitándoles?- preguntó ella  
- Abby, por favor… Respóndeme –dijo con un tono más calmado pero un tanto con furia.  
- Simplemente he estado ocupada haciendo otras cosas -respondió tranquilamente  
- ¿Haciendo otras cosas¿Cómo qué?  
- Pues… esteee… Estudiando. Tenía que ayudar a una amiga además.  
- ¡¡¿Qué te han hecho¡Que le dijo le dije te digo me dices! –dijo uno sorprendido-. Padre te hizo algo, por eso has estado estudiando. ¡Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes!  
- Uno… Padre no ha hecho nada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a casa, prometí llegar temprano.

Cinco sabía que a sus padres no les preocupaba mucho el que llegara temprano a la casa. Sólo quería librarse de Uno y asegurarse de no encontrarse con otro agente de su sector. Le dolía hacerlo, y más si le mentía para librarse de él, pero no había opción.  
Siguió caminando, con la mirada hacia abajo, pero este se puso nuevamente en su camino. ¿Sabría que ella estaba inventando excusas, o era simplemente que de verdad la extrañaba y se preocupaba por ella?

- Abby… -cambió totalmente su tono de voz y le tomó la mano-. ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¡Cómo anhelaba poder gritarle todas las cosas que le pasaban! Por ejemplo la rabia que sentía por el hecho de que el fuera tan inepto como para seguir con Lizzie después de lo que le había hecho. O el como se sentía ella respecto a su relación con esa chica… Mil y una cosas se pasaron por su mente. Trató de contenerse, pero aún así una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Quería abrazarlo, pero sentía que no podía. Zafó su mano de la suya, y le respondió que las palabras eran innecesarias.  
- Pero Cinco…  
- Uno… -volteó su cara-. Lizzie te llama

Y, de hecho, como ella había dicho, pronto se empezaron a escuchar más cercanos unos gritos de la inconfundible voz de Lizzie, llamando a Uno. Era típico que cuando hablaban los interrumpían, cosa que ya estaba empezando a extrañar Uno.

_- ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGUEEEEE…!_ –gritaba más cerca  
- Supongo que los debo dejar solos… Adiós Miguel.  
- ¿Miguel? –preguntó en susurro Uno

¿Miguel? Nunca le había llamado así… ¡NUNCA¿Por qué ahora lo había hecho¿Qué era lo que significaba¿Sería un adiós? Uno tenía gran confusión en su mente. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni se dio cuenta cuando Lizzie se puso frente a él, para darle un beso, luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo casi volando fuera del colegio.  
En otro lugar del colegio, dos chicos y una chica tomaban el autobús, que los llevaría de regreso a la casa de Uno, donde se encontraba la base del sector. Todos estaban "raros", pues, siempre que salían de la escuela, ninguno paraba de hablar, y, ahora, con suerte cruzaron unas pocas palabras.

- Apúrate, gordo –dijo sin mucho ánimo Cuatro  
- ¡Ya va¡Ya va! –respondió con el mismo tono Dos

Buscaron tres asientos que estuviesen vacíos y a la vez cercanos, pues existía la posibilidad de que quisieran hablar como siempre lo hacían, aunque no era muy probable. Se sentaron, y de ahí, cada uno vivía en su propio mundo.  
Dos pensaba en futuros modelos de naves para ayudar en el avance tecnológico entre Los Chicos del Barrio. Cuatro pensaba en nuevas técnicas para "darle sus pataditas" a los Adultos y a Los De La Otra Cuadra… ¿Cuándo el cerebro de Cuatro ha procesado otra información que no sea violencia? Y por último, estaba Tres, quien se había sentado al lado de la ventana y miraba a través de ella…

- Chi-chicos –dijo ella  
- ¿Qué quieres, Tres? –dijo Cuatro enojado de que lo sacaran de su ensimismamiento.  
- ¿E-esa no es Abby? –preguntó señalando a una chica que salía por la puerta principal del colegio  
- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamaron al unísono los restantes  
- ¡Anda a hablar con ella! –dijo Dos

Al momento en que Kuki se levantaba para dirigirse al lugar en donde estaba Numero Cinco, algo hizo que ella volviera a su asiento, muy bruscamente. El autobús había partido, así que, los tres volvieron a tener sus respectivas caras largas de unos momentos atrás.  
Cinco veía como el autobús se alejaba, mientras en su mente pensaba en cuanto el alivio que sentía, pues se iría caminando y así tendría que soportar menos tiempo bajo el mismo techo con Cree… Miró sobre su hombro, y vio la escena que sabía le dolería al verla… Uno estaba tomado de la mano de Lizzie  
"_Inepto_" pensó, se arregló su boina y comenzó a caminar. Pensaba irse por el camino más largo a su casa, pero se arrepintió, igual estaba cansada tras un día en la escuela. En un momento, sintió un suave golpecito en su hombro, se giró y vio que era Emmeline quien le sonreía.

- H-hola –dijo Abby  
- Hola Abby –respondió ésta, a su vez  
- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo extrañada  
- Pues, quería saber si me podrías acompañar a la Tienda de Dulces, pues tengo unos antojos terribles de Azúcar pura, jeje  
- Claro, no hay problema  
- Si quieres, te invito un Chicloso  
- ¿De verdad¡Me encantan! –Dijo con entusiasmo

Caminaron rumbo a la dulcería, estaba algo lejos, pero si era para ir a comprar dulces, obviamente valía la pena el caminar tanto. Bueno, por lo menos las dos chicas tendrían más tiempo para conversar acerca de los temas triviales.  
A Emmeline le habían dado durante la semana su mesada, así que tenía mucho dinero para gastar, y sus únicos gastos eran en dulces, libros y CDS de música, pero ahora gastaría un poco más, para compartir con su amiga.  
Cada una se tomó su tiempo para escoger los dulces que querían. Habían algunos nuevos que degustar, otros, que eran sus "clásicos", los que siempre compraban, y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, los dulces que eran los esenciales, los que les hacían "babosear", bueno, ustedes entienden.  
Después de pagar los dulces y comerse algunos mientras conversaban, tuvieron que separarse, pues ya estaba atardeciendo, y no querían llegar muy tarde a sus respectivas casas. Se despidieron y cada una fue por su propio camino.

Mientras, en la casa del árbol, tres de los agentes estaban en la Sala de estar, jugando videojuegos y Tres que estaba leyendo su revista favorita mientras esperaban a Uno que llegara.  
Este llegó, apenas, pues Lizzie, por poco le hizo recorrer toda la cuidad buscándole un lindo regalo por su "aniversario", cosa que por supuesto Uno había olvidado, y por ello, tuvo que recorrer nuevamente la cuidad para comprarle un regalo a su novia.

- ¿Y Abby? –preguntó al entrar en la habitación-. ¿Alguien la ha visto?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, y Kuki le informó que le había visto a la salida de clases, pero nada pudo hacer, pues el autobús ya estaba en marcha cuando la divisó a lo lejos.  
Uno se subió los lentes, y comenzó a caminar en círculos, sintiendo una extraña sensación. Como que algo fuese a ocurrir. Algo malo. Algo relacionado con ella.

Quedaban menos de dos cuadras, y Abby ya estaba cansada, pero se daba ánimos de que cada vez que daba un paso, se acortaba la distancia, y trataba de caminar rápido para recostarse sobre su cama.  
De pronto, vio algo frente suyo sobre la acera, al momento de ya estar cerca, se percató que era una golosina, la preferida de ella. No podría negarse. Aunque siempre dejaba los dulces más deliciosos para el final, decidió comerse éste mientras seguía caminando.  
Al momento de terminárselo y botar el envoltorio, comenzó a marearse, y su vista se nublaba. "Es el cansancio" pensó. Trataba de mirar al frente, pero su vista nuevamente se empañaba, su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, hasta que de un momento a otro, cayó al suelo. No sentía nada, no veía nada, se podría decir que estaba como inconciente. Estaba, Abby estaba inconciente.

Pasaría una hora, tal vez dos, para cuando Abby despertó. Se encontraba en una habitación grande. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por una pequeña luz que le alumbraba desde arriba. Trataba de ver más allá de donde estaba situada, pero no se podía, realmente estaba oscuro.

- Hola, hermanita…

Sólo eso se escuchó en la oscuridad de la sala, hasta que apareció una joven morena frente a sus ojos, con una expresión y sonrisa sarcásticas que mostraban que no sólo Abby podía "triunfar".

- ¿Cree? –dijo la chica, tratando de sacar la voz.  
- Hasta que al fin despiertas.

Abby trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Y al tratar de moverse, se percató que estaba tomada tanto de manos como de pies en el asiento en donde estaba.  
"_¿Qué pasa?"_ se preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse de lo que le mantenía atrapada. Era inútil. No podía.

- Al fin podré vengarme –dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que han dejado. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo para continuar el fic  
Bueno, pretendo subir el día de mañana el último capítulo de este fanfic. Espero les guste este y el de mañana, pues esta es la idea que he tenido desde que comencé a escribir. Espero les agrade  
Si, lo siento por ser algo mala con Abby. Que quede claro, es mi personaje favorito de la serie, no vayan a pensar que le odio xD En fin.  
Bueno, estos capítulos los subo, como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de mi para mi xD Estuve de cumpleaños el pasado 14 de Octubre. Cumplí 16, por si a alguien le interesa o.o  
Les agradezco de nuevo por todo. Espero anden bien. Si tienen alguna idea, me la dan, pues tengo pensado el hacer otro fic de KND. En fin…  
Besos.  
Atte.: Emmeline I.**_


End file.
